Good Bye Redone
by DemonicBrat 13
Summary: wendy wu homecoming warrior: Wendy is saying goodbye to Shen redone!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Wendy sat in the backseat of her grandmothers car heading to the airport to fly Shen back to China. She rested her head against the window and watch the traffic go by while they traveled on the freeway. Wendy bit her lip trying to keep herself from crying.

"Concentrate on the cars" she thought as she stared at a silver convertible traveling along side them.

" Thats a nice car. I wonder if it has leather seats? It has a great pant job. It would go prefect with this cute purse I saw at the mall. " She smiled a bit when she thought of the time when she to Shen to the mall. She practically dragged him through every store making him try out a million and ten outfits. It took her awhile but she finally found the perfect look for him. And boy did he look good. She smiled little more as she recalled the trip.

"I'm a miracle worker. Not to mention I like totally saved the world from an evil ghost dude and I rock at soccer. Not to mention getting to beat up the one girl that made my life a nightmare. Yeah, that was a differently a plus. " she thought as she lost herself in her daydreams. However she was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts as the silver convertible cut in front of their car causing her grandmother to repeatedly honk her the horn and scream something in Chinese. Judging by the comical look on Shen's face her Grandma was most likely cussing.

Wendy snickered a little before the reality of Shen leaving came crashing back to her. She bit her lip a second. Keeping the tears at bay was much harder then it was before. Windy could hear Shen twisting around in the front seat and looking at her. It took all of her will power to stop her self from turning to met his gaze. she was afraid if she did she would totally lose it and start bawling. Shen's face fell when he saw she wasn't going to talk to him. It almost felt as if someone had just kicked him in the gut.

"She never was good at good-byes." he thought sadly as he twisted into the correct position. He didn't want to go back to the temple. He had to. He needed to report to the monks and tell them what happened." he sighed " It was not going to be easy telling Wendy good-bye. But then again it never was. They finally reached the airport. In Shen and Wendy opinion the ride was way to fast. They got though the airport with out much trouble, excepted in customs when one of the guard was being completely retarded and thought Shen was a terrorist. Phht idiot. Finally with much shouting (from Grandma and Wendy's part) and searching. They were aloud to go to wait for the plane. Shen who was back in his robe sat there waiting patently on the bench, While Wendy who sat beside him stared at the floor. Shen noticed a small crystal slide down Wendy's face and on the floor. He felt as if someone had plunged a dagger in to his heart. He wrapped an arm around Wendy's small shoulders and held her close. She sniffed loudly and burrowed her face into he's robe. Shen smiled sadly and held her tightly for a moment. A voice over the intercom announced that it was now time to board the plane to China. Wendy clenched tightly to Shen's robes and burrowed her face deeper. Shen swallowed hard and stroke her hair slightly blushing. Saying good-bye was going to be harder then he thought.

"Wendy I got to go." he said softly regretting the words as soon as he said them.

"No you don't" she replied slightly muffled. He smiled. "I'll come and visit you every chance I get and we can always write."

"It wouldn't be the same." she said lifting her head from him robe to look at his face. Her eyes where red and puffy from crying, her hair was slightly messed up and her face was a little red but to him she still look beautiful. Shen felt his heart skip a beat.

"I know" he replied softly.

"You better go or you'll miss your flight." Said grandma

Shen nodded. Wendy slowly let go of him.

"Maybe I could visit you at the temple." She asked hopefully

"No." he said flatly looking down at her with an emotionless face. He saw her eyes widen slightly. Then he smiled to let her know he was joking.

Wendy laughed "That wasn't funny." she said

"It got you to laugh." Shen said with a smile "I'm sure the monks would be honored to meet you."

"I got something for you." Wendy said as she opened her backpack . "Here." She handed him a large box.

"A box!" he said excitedly "How thoughtful!"

Wendy smiled. "You do know there are things inside the box right?"

Shen nodded "Thank you. But I don't have anything for you."

"Oh thats Okay you can always mail me something."

Shen glanced at the clock.

"I'd better go" he said getting on his feet.

"Okay" said Wendy sadly as she rose beside him.

She hug him tightly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before releasing him and stepping back. Shen who now rather red around his ears smiled. "It was nice to see you again." he said referring to her past lives

"Same here." said Wendy

"Thank you for coming." said Grandma

Shen nodded and bowed to Wendy.

"Good-bye."

"Bye"

with that he walked on the platform and out of sight.

There! I added some things to it to make it better! And I'll be updating the second chapter as soon as im done! But im not sure whether Shen should go to china and windy visits him or he stays with windy. Review and tell me what u think


	2. Chapter 2

;Sorry its been so long! Life has just been crazy with school and moving three different times! Well i just forgot about the story but I'm back to finish it!

:Disclaimer : I own nothing! Just borrowing I swear!

Shen got on the plane, went back to china became a bold monk and died a virgin. Wendy married some blonde trailer trash dude with a Harley had ten kids, lost her figure and worked at burger king for the rest of her life.

THE END

**Just kidding! Keep going down! **

Shen looked down the long tunnel leading to the plane with dread. After all the training he endured, after all the battles he had fought, after all the love he had hid inside his heart, it all came down to this. The most difficult choice he had ever come to face was directly before him. The choice between his duty, honor to the monks. And his loyalty, love to a certain young lady. His thoughts where rudely interrupted when a man roughly slammed into his shoulder and charged past him.

"Move it, or lose it buddy. The plane aint gonna wait forever." He called to Shen as he quickly disappeared around the corner. Shen shook his head and slowly began walking forward his footsteps echoing dully off the plastic walls.

" I belong in china" he thought firmly to himself. "I belong with the monks. Training and living in peace."

"But, what about Wendy?' Whispered a voice in the back of his head

"Wendy will be just fine on her own… she's strong it won't take her long to forget me and move on."

"But do you want her to forget you?"

Wendy's tear streaked face flashed in his mind. Shen's heart bled with each step that took him farther and farther from Wendy. He shook his head again.

"Why am I hesitating? My loyalty to monks should come first! How could I even think of choosing her over them. What is wrong with me?"

"You're in love" said the voice.

Shen paused. The door to the plane lay right before him with a flight attendant waiting patiently . He took a deep breath, held his head high and walked through the door and into the plane. Shen squeezed himself through the narrow aisle and found his seat right next to the aisle.

"Excuse me sir, would you like me to help you place that in the over head compartment?" asked a flight attendant gesturing to the box clenched in this hands.

Shen looked down at the present the Wendy had given him, forgetting he was even still carrying it. He absent mindedly stroked the cardboard bring to mind Wendy's radiant smile, beautiful laugher and joyous eyes.

"Sir?"

"No thank you" He replied distantly "I rather hold on to it." The flight attendant left leaving him alone to his thoughts. Shan stroked the cardboard once more and then slowly opened the box. He curiously peered inside and then gasped. Unable to stop himself he let out a loud surprising laugh causing surrounding passengers to glare at him. For in the box was completely stuff with homemade honest to God chocolate cupcakes. As Shan grinned down at the messy creations he felt a single tear slide down his cheek and land on one of the cupcakes.

"If you leave her you will regret it forever."

Shan closed the box. Standing up quickly he grabbed his bag and through it over his shoulder and hastily made his way to the door.

"Excuse me sir but the plane is about to leave" Said one of the flight attendants.

"I will not be flying back, I am sorry" he said and rushed past her and through the doorway just as they sealed the plane.

Shan raced up the tunnel and busted into the waiting area only to discover that Wendy and her Grandmother had already left. Panting he began to make his way through the crowds hoping he could get to the car before they could leave. His strong legs ate up the distance as hurried past people and stores not really noticing who he bumped into and not bothering to apologize. Then he saw her from afar, her shiny black hair stood out like a beacon. Shan's breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat.

"Wendy" he whispered.

Shan ran like he had never ran before. Dodging ,twisting, turning anything to close the space between him and her.

"Wendy!" he cried out trying to be heard over all the noise.

"Wendy! " And at last she turned. It took her all of five seconds to spot him in the crowds. Her eyes widen and her mouth opened in shock. Wendy dropped her purse and rushed at him. After what seemed like an eternity of fight the crowds Wendy ran into Shan's arms knocking the wind clean out of him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her voice slightly muffled by his robe. "You missed your plane."

"I forgot something" he whispered.

Wendy looked up and stared at him with her big brown eyes and Shin bent down and kissed her fully on the mouth. In front of her Grandmother and hundreds of random strangers he kissed her. Without any embarrassment or shame because nothing else matter except that finally after a thousand life times at last they were together.

Tell me what you Think! Please R&R!


End file.
